motion sickness
by shugotenshii
Summary: Even though Riku would never admit it, he was honestly, truly afraid of the darkness. soriku.


* * *

**For my wifey! Who said that reading this fic felt like being put through a blender. GOOD. That means I have succeeded in writing a frantic one-shot. Sorta like a songfic, whose song was SUPPOSED to be honey by the hush sound but then my idea changed after listening to too much ramalama bang bang.**

**Disclaimer****: Lyrics do no belong to me, and neither do Riku or Sora. It saddens me deeply.  
**

* * *

. _motion_ sickness.

Once upon a time, there lived two boys on an island far away, in the desolate stretches of the sea. One was small and bright, with haphazard cinnamon spikes and ocean deep eyes, and the other was tall and cocky, with metal blinding white hair and shallow water eyes. One day, the boy with shallow water eyes, frustrated with the prospect of being stuck on a tiny mass of land in the middle of nowhere, festered something disturbing inside his soul.

_-could a body __**close the **__**mind**__** out**__?_

The earth ripped at the seams, bleeding sand and wood and conducting a horrible roar as wind tore the air open and the heavens exploded with black rain-

_"Riku, what are you doing?"_

There was a flash of light and the song of metal, ringing like a hummingbird's wings against the hungry purple sky. The stars above exploded, winking out like fireflies-

_"The door has opened, Sora. I'm not scared."_

Contradicting fear flashed through shallow pools like lightning but Sora missed it, _missed it_-

The insides of the large beast rumbled dangerously as Riku smirked down at the boy who once upon a time was his best friend. Malificent's words coiled their way around his heart (his heart?) and squeezed, and Riku's smirk turned malicious.

_"You only seem to be interested in showing that Keyblade off these days. Do you even __**want**__ to save Kairi?"_

Sora grit his teeth, his fingers tightening around the handle of his weapon until his knuckles turned white, pressing uncomfortably against his gloves. Riku was playing with him, toying with him, a toy, nothing more than a toy, a puppet, strings pulled by Maleficent. He wanted to save Kairi, he missed her, he was starting to forget if her hair really was red like cranberry juice, if her eyes were still periwinkle and sprinkled with stars, if her voice-

_-if you can be __**good**__, you'll live forever._

But now he wanted to save Riku, too.

Because his eyes, light and clear like the shallows of the ocean, gave away every bit of his inner turmoil, his fear, his desperation-**savemesorapleasesaveme**_**i'mbeggingyou-**_

The deck of the ship creaked ominously as the ship rocked among the waves. The smell of the ocean was so familiar but Sora blocked it from his senses, too shaken up to pay attention. Riku grinned, but the action was almost carnal, the way his white teeth flashed in the darkness, the way his eyes were overshadowing momentarily by something frightening.

_"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. I have __**nothing**__ to fear."_

_-if you're __**bad**__, you'll die when you die._

Riku felt it as soon as he summoned Sora's Shadow. It felt like something cold was sliding through his body, congregating at his center. A blizzard had whipped up in his chest cavity and he felt himself go numb to the darkness as he heard himself scream inside his head for Sora. Something inside of him had stopped, something that wasn't supposed to.

_"They'll swallow your heart, Riku! You don't know what you're doing!"_

Riku sucked in a slow breath as he watched his Shadow advance on the boy with cinnamon hair and ocean deep eyes. _The Heartless can't swallow my heart. __**Because it belongs to you-**_

_-unzip my body, take my __**heart**__ out._

It was a frantic battle and Sora was growing dizzy with fatigue, but somehow, someway, all life disappeared from the ship. Donald and Goofy couldn't help but look around tensely, as though waiting for some horrid beast to throw itself out of the water, and Sora was left standing over the spot where his Shadow had been moments before. His Keyblade, which had been piercing itself through the black form's chest, was now balancing precariously on a Heart, glowing a gentle blue and pulsating desperately-

Riku brought his blade down on the Heartless that swarmed around him. They tangled their claws in his cloak, heads twitching in confusion because they felt his body heat, felt the graceful movement of his limbs, but there was **no beat to the tune.**

He was really only trying to protect Sora, who couldn't even hold his footing in the snow. The brunette was growing frustrated, the Keyblade spinning angrily in his fingers, lips skinning back from his teeth. Older, taller, leaner, fitter, faster-Riku was having trouble keeping up with him, freezing when his name came tearing from the brunette's throat, **the only deafening sound to his ears.**

_-hearing only __**one**__ root note._

The silver blade collided into Riku's chest and the Heartless above exploded into Nothing. The snow was cold on his back and the pressure on his body when Sora straddled him was almost-

_**Sorasavemepleasesavemesaveme-**_

Riku gasped out in protest when he felt the hood of his cloak fall off his head, when he felt nimble fingers tug the blindfold off his face, when he saw Sora's ocean eyes staring into his own shallow pools.

"S-sora..!"

The zipper sang as it ran down its seam and Riku shivered when he felt something warm press against his chest. Something exploded deep inside him like molten lava and his senses rushed back to him at an impossible speed and slammed into him as he choked back a cry when he felt his Heart sink through the stitches on his chest. He felt it restart inside him, pounding against his ribcage and the distinct sound of Sora's heart, so so so close to him, reached his ears.

"Riku..."

Sora panted softly with a grin on his face, his fingertips pressing gently against Riku's trembling skin.

"I saved you, Riku. Just your heart isn't enough. I need you, too."

The silverette managed a breathy laugh, the sound drenched with disbelief. He thought Sora wouldn't understand. Wouldn't understand why he'd left his heart inside the Shadow. Of course, he had underestimated the boy, just as always.

"Don't be scared, Riku..."

Pale lips quirked into a weak grin as his heart rate settled down into a more comfortable tempo and Riku lifted a hand, pressing it against Sora's warm cheek.

"...Thank you."

_-unzip my __**heart**__, undo my __**body**__._

_

* * *

_

**review? :)**


End file.
